


Cautious Exploration

by Not_Safe_For_Woof



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Again Sonic is 24 and Tails is 19, Aged-Up Character(s), Blaze/Amy is mentioned like. Once. Breifly., Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Safe_For_Woof/pseuds/Not_Safe_For_Woof
Summary: Aged up SonTails and a sort-of sequel to my previous fic Pleasured Communication. Sonic has a surprise for his fox boyfriend this time, which leads to lots of new and exciting conversations.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Tail Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I had the idea to expand on my old SonTails fic Pleasured Communication and started working a new one-shot centered on Sonic and Tails visiting a sex shop to follow it. The one-shot ended up growing into two chapters and became this story. I've finally finished editing the first chapter, and the next will be out really soon. Hope you all enjoy it.

Tails checks the address Sonic gave him, then looks at the store, then looks back down again to make absolutely sure the address is right. The store isn't too gaudy about what it is. There's no neon for starters. Only one small window shows off merchandise, and it's not anything too explicit. The business’s name is elegantly painted onto the brick above the translucent door: “Tail Talk.” It’s mostly unassuming—if not for the window display to the door’s right, one would likely not know what kind of store this was. But the window makes it quite obvious.

The window display contains various items clustered pleasantly in padded cushions. Two mobian mannequins, one with breasts and one without, take front-and-center. They’re dressed in matching tight leather affairs, crisscrossed with straps that barely conceal the molded white plastic. At their legs rests a display of lubricant, advertised with a sign highlighting its lack of sticking on fur, and condoms branded the same as the fur-friendly lube. He hadn’t let himself look the place up online in advance. Sonic had just given him the address and said it was a surprise and obviously he wouldn’t spoil it. But now, he’d wished he had. This certainly wasn’t what he was expecting

Tails thinks he sees something in the distance, out of his peripheral vision, and then Sonic is there, leaning against him with a huge smile plastered onto his face. Tails can't tell if it's genuine or teasing. "What do you think?"

Of the surprise? Of the sex store? Tails pauses, his tongue like sandpaper against the roof of his mouth. “Why are we here?" he asks softly.

It doesn’t answer the question, and Tails can tell it doesn’t satisfy his boyfriend one bit. Sonic’s smile starts to drop, and not wanting to upset him, Tails waves his hands and tries to rework the statement into something that doesn't sound so negative, just questioning. 

"I mean,” the fox starts, “I don’t mean to say I don’t like it, I’m just a bit,” he trails off, stammering, “s-surprised?”

He can’t quite put the words together, so he trails off into a rambling mess, speaking quietly. “I-it's just, we have lube at home, even the fancy fur friendly stuff, and they sell it at drug stores and, well...” he glances around but doesn't say the part he's most worried about. Because they're public figures, Sonic more so than him, and people poking into their private relationship, or worse their sex life, wasn't something he wanted to put into words. The thoughts were enough to make his fur prickle. It's why they'd only told close friends about them being boyfriends in the first place. 

Sonic gives Tails a sympathetic smile and pats his shoulder, trying to calm him down. “Don’t worry, Tails! I know the guy who runs the place, it’ll be fine. Remember that weird spiny death robot from month ago?”

Tails nods, knowing full well that doesn’t actually address his question, but wanting Sonic to continue anyway.

"Well, I saved him from that!” Sonic explains proudly, placing his hands to his hips. “He ended up doing that thing folks do and insisting he reward me for saving him, and before I could say no, he gives me a coupon to this place,” Sonic goes on, his cheeks reddening. “He said he really wanted to thank me. I put this,” he says, pointing to the coupon in his palm, “aside for a while, but I kept thinking about it.”

Tails notices that Sonic seems almost giddy, the hedgehog’s eyes sparkling the way that they do when he gets to try a chili dog from a new restaurant. He’s still confused, but there’s definitely more to this than just Sonic wanting to buy lube.

“So,” Sonic continues, “I called him. Told him I was interested in coming by, asked him if he could keep it on the down-low. He was really nice about it—probably thanks to the whole ‘I saved his life bit,’ but, whatever, I’ll take it. So, y’know. Figured we could shop around, see if we could get something special? Just for us?”

Tails feels himself pressing a breath out of his mouth, now smiling back at Sonic’s ridiculous grin, in something that feels almost like a laugh. This ridiculous, wonderful boyfriend of his. 

“He's gay too!” Sonic offers, “The owner, I mean!"Worry seems to be creeping into his smile now. His voice, too. 

Tails opens his mouth, trying to do anything but gape. He knows a lot of fancy, intelligent words so it's been a while since he's been at a genuine loss for what to say. But if anyone could do that, it would be his boyfriend. He puts himself together and gives Sonic a genuine smile. “You know you’re a huge romantic dork, right?” 

Sonic cocks an eyebrow. “Is that a yes?”

Tails just inhales, steeling himself. “It’s an okay, at least.”

“Just okay?” Sonic asks.

“Mmhmm,” Tails affirms with a nod. “Honestly? This could be fun. Just,” he pauses, brushing his lips against Sonic's cheek before taking his hand, “tell me next time. So that I’m less shocked, for one thing,” he says, smiling, “and so we can talk about what we want before we actually walk in, okay?" 

Tails holds open the door and gestures Sonic forward. Sonic strolls inside smirking, a teasing tone creeping into his voice now. “Isn’t you being shocked part of the fun?”

“For you, maybe,” Tails retorts, following him inside. “Just because you like seeing me all hot and flustered—” 

“Hot and bothered maybe,” Sonic cuts him off.

Tails is about to say something even more salacious when he notices the bat behind the counter, black with an orange ruff of fur around his neck. A knowing smile slowly spreads across his face. He's older than both of them, but not by much.

Sonic steps up before Tails can ask any questions, filling up the space and the silence. 

"This is the owner I mentioned. Felix, right?"

"That’s me.” The bat replies, holding out a hand gregariously. Felix, as Sonic called him, still has a sly little smile on his face, but he seems polite enough, and Tails shakes his hand accordingly.

“Don't worry,” he offers softly, “we're super dead this time of day, so no one should… interrupt." He let's go of Tails hand and finally then his smile softens. “Truth is I owe the both of you my life. Sonic might’ve been the one to bash the bot but you were right behind him taking out another. If I can return the favor by giving you two some well-deserved privacy in a shop like mine, well, it's the least I can do. Take your time. If I need to scare someone off,” he says, splaying his wings out wide as if to be threatening, “I will.”

Tails blinks, and then both his tails flick. “Thank you.”

He just nods. Sonic thanks him too, and then grabs Tails hand and drags him through one of the small aisles to the back of the store. Tails is startled by the suddenness of it, but as soon as he starts to protest Sonic stops and turns. The hedgehog looks worried again. 

“Is this really okay, foxy?” Sonic asks. “I… I know I didn't talk about it enough with you,” he says, a bit more worry creeping into his quiet voice. “I just wanted it to be a surprise, but now that we're in here and you looked so uncomfortable and I feel like I didn’t do a great job of asking for consent and…” he trails off, hands rubbing through his quills to stim between them, a tell-tale sign of his nerves getting to him. 

Tails picks up on it and grabs at Sonic’s arms, smoothing his gloves down them and pulling Sonic’s hands into his. “I'm okay. This is okay. I was telling the truth when I said this would be fun.” The fox smiles a little, knowing his next words are going to sound cheesy but going with it anyway. “I’m all green to go, Sonic.”

Sonic beams back, making any weird phrasing so, so worth it. “And you'll tell me if that changes?” Sonic asks, sounding excited. “If it goes yellow?” 

Tails nods in response, “Or red. But like I said, I'm green and I'm good.”

Sonic smiles, clearly the same degree of nervous and excited that Tails was. They'd discussed the colors over and over again, having practiced them together already, but this was new territory. The kinkiest thing they'd done was play around with the dildos Tails had bought before he and Sonic started dating. But this? Shopping in public, surrounded by… chaos is that a leash? This was a whole lot more intense.

The intensity definitely was starting to get to Tails, and he added to his prior statement before Sonic could cut him off. “Let's just,” he starts, “I want to keep it simple for now, okay?”

“Simple?” Sonic asks.

“Yeah,” Tails explains, “nothing too... out there.”

“Nothing too fun you mean.” Sonic's still smiling, easy-going now that they've established where they stand. 

“We can always come back,” Tails smiles, turning his back to Sonic while whapping his leg with a tail lightly. 

Sonic goes red at the implication. “Oh,” he says, a bit silent. “Is that… you’d want that? To try like… less simple things?”

Tails nods, stifling in a laugh. 

“Okay. Yeah, cool, we can do that,” Sonic says, excitement creeping into his voice, “we can definitely come back. So. Do you wanna just start looking, I guess? Point out what you like?"

Sonic takes his hand again. Tails looks into his eyes and gives a short nod. The fox seemed just a little overwhelmed, but genuinely okay, which was a pretty normal state of being as far as Sonic considered. Cutting through the awkwardness, he kisses Tails's forehead and then starts leading him by their clasped hands. 

Tails looks, scanning the shelves as they take slowly stroll through the store. He can feel Sonic's eyes burning into him, the fire of curiosity eventually blazing over into words. “What about that one?” Sonic asks, guiding them into an aisle full of mostly leather goods, pointing at a specific harness. Sonic thankfully doesn't point to the full skimpy outfit to the harness’s left, but the harness is too big. And, well, it’s a harness.

“Uhh… no,” Tails stammers, “too much.” Tails takes several quick steps down the aisle and finds smaller objects. Leashes, collars, cuffs. Cuffs. He scans through them carefully looking for the right size and color. He picks out a pair, black with a shiny little loop. He holds them out. “This one?”

“That one's good,” Sonic says, taking them without teasing but his smirk says it all. Tails focuses back on the shelves. They take three steps and then Sonic reaches over him suddenly. "What is that?”

This section is a small wall of different kinds of what appears to restraints. Tails honestly isn't sure. They all involve the tail though, and he wonders if it's to keep that pinned down. There's a little trill of excitement that runs down Tails' spine when that idea pops into his head. There's no way he could fly away. That's what bondage was all about right? The lack of control? But an entire line of products designed around preventing Miles “Tails” Prower from flying away didn’t make good business sense. So why then?

“Hey, Felix!” Sonic shouts across the store, boisterous as ever. “What are these for?” So much for being discreet.

Felix tilts his head and body so he can look down the aisle. The store is small though, small enough that Sonic didn't need to be that loud, and Tails can see Felix smirk from where he stands. “Tail restraints.” He only raises his voice. He doesn't try to throw his voice out like Sonic. “Usually used for felines. Fucks with their balance.”

“Huh,” Sonic replies quietly, staring down at the package for a second while thinking of someone specific. “Neat.” He lets his mind wander for only a moment before calling back, as loud as before. “Thank you!!” 

Tails looks at the package now. The thing straps to the tail, then to the torso. Then the tail gets pressed down so nothing can move. He shivers again. The thing is the right color, even down to the silver clasps, and it boasts that one size will fit all. Tails isn't exactly convinced, but if it doesn't fit, they can always return it. “That's,” Tails stutters, trying to withhold his burning interest, “just hold onto that one, okay?”

Sonic raises an eyebrow, then settles into another satisfied smirk and puts the package under his arm. “Should I get one for Amy, too? I feel like her girlfriend might be able to use it.”

Tails’s eyes go wide, cheeks a furious red, and he playfully smacks Sonic on the arm. “Shut up! Chaos!”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t think about it when he said felines—” Sonic starts, grinning wildly before Tails cuts him off with a shove.

“Sonic!”

They wander for a while after that, scanning each shelf. Every single one is filled with some sort of toy, gear, or media. There's a whole section for that last one, actually. First books of photography, then a shelf of DVDs with some rather inappropriate names. The cover of each one features mobians of all species. Male and female bats, foxes, hedgehogs, rabbits, squirrels, etcetera. There's a whole section dedicated to reptilians even. Tails stares briefly at one with models that remind him of two certain Chaotix detectives. The colors are wrong for both though, and he continues on. 

Tails can see why Felix chose the shop’s name. He wonders how many mobian specific shops there are like this, not that he'd ever ask—too embarrassing. He gets distracted anyway, by the final item he decides he wants to pick up, a shiny object in a display of dicks.

It was pink plastic with a blue squishy base. Tails’s eyes flick to the dildo, then to his boyfriend. The same shade of blue.

There's no sign relating it to Sonic of course. Felix would probably get reported if he suggested he had a personal reference. And well, Tails had seen Sonic's. The real thing was about a half-inch shorter. Still, it was a good guess, and Tails wouldn't be surprised if this particular item sold well. 

“Pretty close,” Sonic chimed in, spying over Tails’s shoulder. “Usually, they make it way too big. Does the extra little bit still count as flattery though?”

Tails's fox ears perk and then swivel in Sonic's direction, startled at the hedgehog’s sudden presence. Sonic didn’t quite notice Tails’s surprise, either, too focused on the dildo in the fox’s hand to catch it. 

“I suppose you could count it,” Tails replied, steadying himself. “I think letting us have the shop to ourselves is a better compliment, though,” the fox offers, referring to Felix’s generosity while grabbing a boxed-up version of the ‘totally-not-Sonic’ toy. “Though I’m sure if you wanted you could ask him to forward your feedback to the manufacturer.” 

“Really?” Sonic asked, near incredulous, “You're actually getting that? You have the real thing!” 

“N-not all the time,” Tails stammers out, “if you're busy and I'm needy then—”

“Then you could call me,” Sonic cuts him off, voice smug like he’s got the perfect counter, “and I'd come running.”

“And if you're saving someone halfway across the world in Chu-Nan?” Tails asks. Sonic’s smirk falters, ears flagging a bit. “Plus,” the fox continues, “when you're around you can always use it to tease me. Make me, y’know, ask for the real thing.”

And there's the smirk again. “Beg for the real thing, you mean?”

Tails squirms but nods all the same. 

Sonic, salacious smile getting wider, takes the box and stacks it up with the others. “Anything else, little pervy fox?”

Tails tries his best to ignore that comment though he's sure the shiver that travels down his spine isn't well hidden. Nevertheless, he continues looking. But the last aisle is mostly dildos, and none are as attractive as the one he already found. 

Tails does still end up grabbing a bottle of lube, just to resupply before they head to the front with their little pile of illicit materials. 

Felix picks up the boxed-up dildo first. His eyebrow cocks, looking at the two of them knowingly. “What, his not good enough?” 

They both let out choked sounds, stammering at the bat’s honesty, and Felix follows with big guffaws of laughter. “Just messin’ with ya. Listen, if you want a real treat, come back in a few weeks,” he offers, “we’ve got a dick making kit that’ll be back in stock soon. I’ll put one aside.”

It’s Tails’s turn to cock an eyebrow now, looking suspiciously at the bat. “Excuse me?”

The bat smiles, his pierced nostrils flaring wide with excitement. “Yup. You mold your partner’s dick with it, fill the mold with silicone and let it sit in the fridge for a few hours. Presto—perfect travel companion for the lucky partner.” 

Tails gawks at the explanation, gaping while Felix politely scans the remaining items. The fox takes a moment to cough and pull himself together. “Huh. Alright.”

The only noise after that is the beep of Felix scanning items. Tails doesn't know what to say, so he just stands there holding tightly onto Sonic's hand. His eyes scan around the store, and each item makes heat rise in his face again. It isn't helped by the dragging awkward silence. 

As Felix begins bagging their purchases, the silence between the three of them growing quite awkward now, Tails notices an array of plastic bowls to his left. They're each deep enough to hold food or water, and are all bright, even sometimes obnoxious colors. 

One particular bowl stands out. Not because of its color or shape—it’s pale pink, quite tame compared to the rest, and relatively small—but because of the black word scribbled onto it. Just one word, written along the circumference four times, and designed to be purposefully sloppy and blobby like a cub's handwriting. “Kit.”

Tails' ears flicked and his fur stood up from the tips of those ears to the tips of his toes. His whole body felt hot. He could hear his heart thrumming. Sonic had started calling him that the week they had started dating. He'd always thought it'd been a bit childish for him, but it was a cute pet name and made Tails feels small and safe, especially when Sonic said it when wrapping him up in a hug. He wanted it. But a dog bowl? That was too much. That'd get into things he wasn't ready to ask for yet. He'd said at the start of this he wanted to go slow and—

“Tails?” 

He nearly leaped out of his pelt. 

Sonic had said his name and was now looking down at him, brows furrowed and a frown on his face. 

“Y-Yeah?” Tails managed. His brain was still scrambled and frantic, torn between a desire he wanted to share and the anxiety that surrounded it. 

Sonic still looked concerned, and only tore his eyes away from his fox to glance at the brown bag of goodies they had just bought. When he focused back on Tails, Sonic pulled him to the side, bent at his knees, and spoke in a whisper so soft only Tails' sharp vulpine ears could hear it. “Are you okay? Are you sure this isn't too much? We can put some stuff back if you want.” 

Oh, this sweet hedgehog. Checking in on him again. The calm, careful tone of this voice made the red-hot embarrassment slowly creep out of his fur. His heart stopped leaping in his ribcage, and he took a slow breath. 

“There... there was something I wanted. But.” Sonic had opened his mouth, surely to suggest they could grab whatever it was. Tails silenced him with just that word.

“I don't think I'm ready,” Tails explained. “Not quite yet. Is that okay?”

Sonic's concerned frown had already turned. Now he just smiled brighter, hedgehog fangs flashing. “Of course! We can come back. You said that remember?”

“Right.” Tails could see a little glint in Sonic's eyes. He was curious, and more than looking forward to whenever their next visit was. Hopefully, he could be patient enough to let Tails get comfortable with his own weird desires. No sense in wondering or worrying about that though. Sonic had grabbed his hand again, picked up their bag with the other, and was thanking Felix as they walked out. The bat simply waved and grinned, eyes trained on them until the door slid closed. 


	2. Less Conversation, More Action

Sonic’s eyes were alight, mischievousness and lust mixed into sharp green. It was a potent and attractive combination. Tails never stood a chance. As soon as the door of their shared home slammed closed, they were on each other. Or maybe more accurately, Sonic was on him. 

The hedgehog pushed Tails back into the door and kissed him fiercely, sliding his tongue in and moaning at the taste of fox. They pulled back panting, Sonic looking back with hungry eyes. He kissed the fox again and again, speaking between each one. “This is,” he asked, “good, right? You're good?” 

“Very good.” It's all Tails could manage before he has hedgehog tongue filling him, exploring him again. He groaned though, backed up his words with enthused sounds the best he could. 

Sonic responded just as eagerly, pressing Tails further into the door. He grabbed both his fox's hands and held them aloft and together to restrain him. “I'll cuff you up soon little kit,” Sonic said like a threat, “but first I'm going to keep enjoying myself.” Sonic's hot breath teased against his lips as he spoke, and Chaos, Tails was already _whimpering_ his whole frame shivering against the door. 

There it was again, ‘little kit’. He considered the pet name for a moment until he couldn't consider much else besides Sonic grooming his neck. His hedgehog kept pushing past his fur and pressing his tongue into the skin below. Sonic could taste him that way, and Tails could _feel_ him. Warm and there and against his thrumming pulse. “Oh Chaos,” he stuttered, trailing off into shaky breathes.

Tails was trapped like this, totally at his hedgehog's mercy and whims, and his soft exclamations only made Sonic's tongue more insistent, more–

“Ah!” Suddenly, Tails felt Sonic’s fangs nipping at his neck, and the moment of sharpness sent tremors running through his form. He was quickly getting hard, but his knotted cock didn't have anywhere to go besides into Sonic's soft fur, another sensation Tails had to squirm helplessly against.

Sonic was careful with him, but persistent, pressing him further into the door, and grooming up along his neck, then cheek, until their lips met. Sonic pushed his tongue into Tails’s maw again, taking what was rightfully his.  
  
Tails could taste, and smell, and feel Sonic, and only Sonic. It was overwhelming, but Chaos it was good. He sunk into it, letting his senses and his hedgehog carry him away into a hot, dizzying kind of bliss. The door at his back was his only anchor as Sonic crowded around him. Sonic ground their hips and slits together and Tails was left with stars in his eyes. By the time the hedgehog pulled away, the heat between them dying down felt like a horrible loss. Tails grabbed at him trying to pull him back in. He was hard and needy, his cock and knot completely out now. 

“Wuh uh,” the fox stammered, “w-wait... I…”

Sonic put one slim, delicate finger to Tails' lips, smirking as he silenced his boyfriend. “Patience, kit.” Sonic smirked at the little whimper that left Tails's lips at those words. Then, he leaned down, and in one swift motion he was comfortably bridal-carrying Tails in his arms.

Sonic controlled his speed. Running full out indoors wasn’t allowed anyway, let alone trying to navigate the hallway with certain parts of his anatomy out and in the way. Still, they were up the stairs and on their soft bed in what seemed like no time at all.

Tails was glad for that quickness, because there was a hunger sitting in his stomach now, a hunger for Sonic to hold him, press close to him, crowd and overwhelm him. But no, even with another anchor at his back in the bed’s headboard, Tails was left to wait, to squirm, as Sonic slowly, agonizingly strapped him into the cuffs. 

Sonic had already pulled Tails' arms above his head and was slowly wrapping one leather cuff around his wrist and strapping it into place. Tails wriggled against the blankets and whined at his boyfriend. “You can go faster,” Tails urged, “I know you can.”

“Don't want to,” Sonic answered, his voice smug and amused. He pulled the tiny buckle tighter on the left cuff, then locked it into place. He moved onto the right cuff then, which was wrapped around Tails’s wrist but not secured.  
  
Tails was certain the hedgehog spent a full two minutes fiddling with the strap. First pretending like he didn't know what he was doing, then acting like he was always unsatisfied with how tight he'd locked it into place. But still, Tails knew Sonic was just stringing him along. Sonic took beats between messing with the cuffs to touch him just the right way or give him just the right look. As he had countless times before, Sonic never let Tails take a break away from him. He needed to ensure Tails would stay interested, would stay _needy_.

It took an outburst from his bound fox for the act to break. 

“Will you just fuck me already?” Tails demanded, voice frothing with frustration. Sonic smiled, and then broke out into loud, pleased laughter, covering his mouth as he stared down at a very grumpy, horny fox. He slowly dropped his hands, amused smirk on his lips as he slowly, carefully lowered himself. Until their muzzles were only inches apart.

“You reallyyyy want it Tailsy?” His voice was sweet and cloying, and his grin was absolutely devilish. 

Was Sonic going to make him beg for it? Would his boyfriend really do that to him? Tails could feel his arousal and the searing heat in his face reaching new heights. His heart was thumping in his ears, and it was all he could hear until Sonic laughed softly. 

Sonic’s devilish smile turned soft before his hands went traveling down Tails's chest, then to his stomach, and lower still beyond that. Tails couldn't help it–his hips wriggled as the need overflowed in him. It earned another soft, amused sound from his boyfriend. 

But Sonic kept going, laying his rough pads on Tails' knotted cock, then slowly stroking. Up down up down. 

Tails' hips twitched again, bucking inadvertently. He _whined_ inadvertently too. Chaos, could his body stop doing that already? 

Sonic was finally responding to his desperation though. The hand on his cock stroked faster, and his other hand trailed down his perineum to his entrance. Sonic doesn’t linger, doesn’t tease–Tails can see the want in his face, can feel his breath starting to shake as much as his own is. The thumb against his hole is just a warning that's followed by a finger, this one slick with lubricant. Tails hadn't seen him grab it, but he'd also been preoccupied with his bound hands and the pleasure. 

The bonds are definitely a new sensation during this part. Normally he can move his tails or at least grab onto something. Now, his tails are trapped, and squirm all he might the cuffs hold fast. 

The fox doesn't complain though. He can still curl his toes, and honestly, the lack of control, the lack of an anchor for him to grab onto is exhilarating. Tails' body shivers all the more for it, and all he can really do is focus on Sonic prepping him.

It’s hot. Fucking chaos is it _hot_. Always has been, but without the distractions, every little aspect of it is made that much more... _more_. Dammit, his usual quicksilver mind doesn't work as well when he has Sonic's fingers inside him. It doesn't help that as he tries to reach for the word again, Sonic prods a spot that makes him gasp, makes the pleasure stamp out whatever it may have been. 

When Tails looks down Sonic is staring at him as he works his rear. His eyes look concerned, remaining steadfast and fixated on Tails as he asks, “You okay? Was that too much?” 

It takes a moment for Tails to realize his boyfriend has stopped prepping him. He's too busy wondering if Sonic always stares at him like that when they make love. All careful, and loving, and... Chaos. He swallows.

“I’m… I’m okay.” the fox stammers, “It was. I-It was good. Keep going.” Tails smiles, hoping that it looks reassuring and not totally dumbstruck. 

Sonic smiles back and Tails goes back to the gasping, squirming pleasure. 

Still, Tails makes sure to keep watching his partner as his nerves reignite. He's realizing now that even though they've done it like this before, with him on his back and Sonic over him, he's usually gripping onto the sheets and squeezing his eyes shut. He's usually too busy drowning in the pleasure of it all to watch closely, carefully. Now he intends to take in every second. Even as Sonic rises from prepping him and slowly drapes himself over Tails' form, his eyes stay locked. That's when Sonic smiles and seems to notice the shift too. He presses close for a kiss, a passionate, long, breath-taking kiss. One where Tails learns that Sonic's dick is already slickened up with lube, and also learns that he doesn't care that some of the slick has ended up in his fur. One that ends with them both smiling as Sonic lifts himself. 

“You ready, sweet fox?”

Tails just nods furiously. Too frenzied at this point to do much coherent speaking. He’s sure he'd end up begging for his boyfriend's dick if he tried. As hot as that might be, it would also be embarrassing as all hell, and really undignified for a world-famous hero and inventor. 

Shame goes out the window as Sonic huffs and starts pressing in, spreading him with his warm, tapered length. Tails wants to watch, but pleasure and need overwhelm him, so he just tilts his head back and moans, _loud_. 

He can hear Sonic's soft laughter, then his moans as he presses in and is surrounded by tight warmth. The pleasure doesn’t interrupt his steady pace, and Tails can only squirm as wonderful, blissful pressure goes deeper, deeper, _deeper._ Into his core, into where he needs his hedgehog most. 

He gasps when he feels short fur against his rump when even hilted Sonic’s hips grind in. “Fu-uuu-uuck!” The expletive rolls out of him, the only response he can manage. 

“Good?”

“Yes! Chaos _yes._ Please!” Tails is past the point of caring about how desperate he sounds, past the point of caring about anything except whether or not Sonic is driving into him. 

“Okay, okayyy…” Sonic is passed that point of caring too it seems. He can’t tease anymore. Can’t stop. He just pulls his hips back, and slams forward, hilting again. He goes again, and again, and they build up a steady, forceful rhythm. A melody of moans, and whines, and stars in Tails’s eyes.

Sonic doesn’t blaze through any of it, uncharacteristic in the way he takes in everything, in the way he appreciates the view. Tails can’t tilt his neck up to look, chaos he can’t even _see_ straight at this point, but he can feel Sonic’s eyes on him. The warmth, the heat, the passion, whatever it is burning under his fur. 

“Oh. Ohhh…” Tails trembles. The frayed wires of his nerves seem to come untied as he feels Sonic slam in again. He grips the sheets. He can feel himself clenching harder, desperate to keep the pressure that is Sonic’s cock locked inside him. 

“Uh…” He stutters out. He was trying to say a word, something coherent and essential, but all that comes out is the one syllable. Sonic’s hips roll forward, he’s gloriously full again. He gasps and tries to speak.

“Suh-Sonic!” He cries out. His hands strain hard against the cuffs. His fingers flex, twitching to grab onto something, anything more stable than the sheets below. “I’m uh I…” He grunts in frustration, cursing the leather, and Sonic, still watchful, notices it the flare of emotion immediately. 

His soft pads sift lines up Tails’s fur, along his side, then his stomach. He’s stopped thrusting, and Tails can finally force his head up to stare at the concern in his green eyes. “What’s wrong little kit?” 

Tails’s body is still thrumming with pleasure, head still fuzzy in a way that he’s only experienced during these most private, secluded times with his boyfriend. Normally everything is so sharp in his eyes, in his mind. But now the only things that seem to stick out are the way Sonic’s cock is still filling him, and the two words he absolutely needs to say. “Please–closer!” His tails flick weakly beneath him, still trapped. His hands strain against the cuffs. It’s clear that without those free he can’t grip onto the hedgehog, can’t pull him in, and push him to the deepest parts of himself. Can’t, most importantly, be as close as possible. 

Sonic doesn’t say a word, just nods, and acts. He grabs under Tails’s knees and lifts his legs up and up and then forward, bending Tails’s compact body in half. They stare into each other's eyes as Sonic, who’d disconnected their bodies to achieve this position, fills his kit to the hilt again. Tails gasps softly as he does and wraps his now free tails around each of Sonic’s legs. 

“Ready?” 

Tails can only nod. 

Then they’re moving together again, Sonic driving into him, down onto him, pinning him to the bed. Their eyes stay locked together, and Tails can only see sharp green that stretches on and on and on in front of him. His body can only shake and shiver under Sonic, his tail tips twitch with the rhythmic thrusts. 

“Better?” Sonic asks it through panting breaths, but still manages to smile as he does. 

“Yeaah… yes! Yeah.” Tails still can’t lift his arms or bury his hands in Sonic’s short fur, but being this close is what he needed, and the joy of the lack of control comes flooding back again. The pressure of Sonic’s cock keeps making his hands twitch and pull on the cuffs, but the way they stay in place now, the way he’s stuck no matter how he moves…

Tails is panting hard again already, nerves sparking and frayed again just from Sonic rolling his hips a handful of times. Everything scatters and skitters again when Sonic leans down, bends him a little more, and kisses him. It’s a sloppy, lustful kiss, more tongue than lips, but that messiness just makes Tails feel more like he’s coming apart at the seams. His tails curl tighter around Sonic’s legs, trying to find purchase like he always does.

“I’m… C-Chaos Sonic I’m.” Sonic’s body smushes him into the sheets and he’s left choking on the last word.

Everything spins out of focus again, except for Sonic’s voice. “Yeah? Already?”

“Mhmm!” The single sound comes out frantic, high, and desperate. His tails squeeze a little harder.

“Go ahead then, little kit. I’ve got you.” It’s assurance and permission all in one.

All it takes is one more twitch of Sonic’s hips, one more time filled with the amazing pleasurable pressure. Tails’s back arches and he cries out. No words, just his voice high and loud and filled with ecstasy. His tails grip one notch tighter and then lull loose at Sonic’s ankles as his body continues to shudder. “Ch-chaos fuuuck Sonic.”

Of course, at this point, Sonic is barely listening to him, too busy grinding over and over again into Tails’s tight grip, and then calling out his own refrain. Sonic isn’t as loud as his fox, but the sounds are just frantic and lustful. Until all his muscles relax too, and their bodies collapse into each other.

Tails’s legs flop to the bed too, no longer stabilized by Sonic’s strong grip. They lay there, listening to each other's racing heartbeats slow back down to a reasonable pace. Neither of them knows how long that comfortable post-coitus bliss goes on for. Time honestly seems to stand still until Tails breaks it.

He wiggles then asks softly. “Can you get me out of the cuffs now?”

Sonic laughs, and nods against Tails’s fluffy chest. “Sure.” He slowly, shakily raises his body, then starts undoing the clasps. “Did you like ‘em? Wanna try ‘em again? Maybe with the tail thing next time?” Sonic’s already getting back up to his normal speed.

“Yes, yes, and yes.” Tails is used to it though, and smiles devilishly, small fangs showing as he continues. “And… we have to go back. If you’re still up for that?”

Sonic nods so enthusiastically Tails can practically hear his head rattle. He laughs, and a second later his boyfriend joins in.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my editor and girlfriend quartzrunner for editing this! <3


End file.
